darklegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tor'gath
Torgath is a pale, diminutive Twi'lek who was inadvertently rescued from Sith captivity by the Republic's Finest, who were on a mission to free Oms Oro. Upon returning to Coruscant, a Jedi historian correctly identified her as a sharpshooter. While no one really knows anything about Tor'gath or her history, no one has questioned her ongoing participation with the Republic's Finest or her presence at Jedi Council meetings. That the Sith wanted her imprisoned has been, thus far, good enough for everyone. History Not much is known about Tor'gath's past. She has stated on several occasions that she was imprisoned for a "very long time," and has displayed both a disturbing ignorance about current events and technology as well as a quick adaptability in learning about such things. Tor'gath does not appear to be very old, which makes this lack of knowledge somewhat more glaring. She has expressed at least once her reservations regarding the Force and a general distrust of those who use it, though this has not been enough of a predisposition so as to prevent her from working with Jedi. Personality and Traits Tor'gath is quiet, secretive, and curious. While she is not shy or unfriendly, she rarely offers information or knowledge about herself unless she believes it is immediately relevant. She has been seen more than willing to speak to anyone about any number of other topics. She has a seemingly insatiable desire to learn, whether about technology, aliens, culture, even galactic politics. She has remained with the Republic's Finest for this reason--they get around. Tor'gath is good-natured, but desensitized to evil. She is unequivocally willing to help the Republic's Finest in whatever capacity she believes that she can, both because she identifies with them as a family (they were the first kind people she has known in a very long time, due to her imprisonment) and because she believes that what they are doing serves the greater good--or at least opposes the Sith Order. She has no moral qualms about breaking laws, killing defenseless people, or betraying trust, so long as some good comes of it. In short, she believes that the ends justify the means. She expects that her pragmatic philosophy will one day put her at odds with the the code of the Jedi she now works with, but she believes that any organization needs someone like her at one point or another. She intends to cross that bridge when she comes to it. Known Powers and Abilities Torgath is an expert marksman and has been seen picking off Sith soldiers at extremely long range, in the dark, with no low-light or thermal sights. One might surmise that it would take a whole Twi'lek lifetime of practice and experience to achieve this level of mastery. Tor'gath has been seen to be a master of disguising herself, both well, and quickly, with only improvised and carried supplies. During her original rescue, the Republic's Finest witnessed her slip out of her bindings without much effort. This, combined with her capacity to break into buildings and security systems indicates an adroitness with infiltration and escape. Most of the equipment carried by Tor'gath appears to be unique or heavily customized. It is generally assumed that she possesses mechanical or crafting skills, as witnessed when Avina Galia asked her to create an improvised bomb. Equipment DXR-1 Disruptor Rifle, "Intervention" While disruptor weapons are known (and known to be extremely rare, illegal and dangerous), this is a model that has never been seen or described before. Tor'gath referred to it as "the Intervention Rifle," and has been seen checking it and tinkering with it not just idly during trips, but between fights. Other disruptor weapons are notoriously short range, but this rifle seems to be effective at ranges beyond what even a normal blaster rifle can hit. It must be pretty special if Tor'gath went out of her way to recover it from the armory on the world she was imprisoned on. ELG-3A ''' This smooth weapon was a pulse firing weapon that was considered light next to most other blaster pistols of its day. However, a direct hit at the right place could be fatal. The ELG-3A became popular with political operatives because of its discreet size, and was commonly known as the "Diplomat's Blaster." The focusing ring is specially tuned to deliver better stun damage than other blasters of its size so that a target could be incapacitated without being killed. '''Porpheus's Pistol This weapon was recovered from a Sith base by the Republic's Finest and was tentatively given to Tor'gath, as she was the only gun user in the group. While she has not had the opportunity to sit down at a work bench and examine it yet, it appears to mechanically function like any other blaster pistol. However, this pistol changes the way the Force flows through the a target hit by it, allowing it to disrupt and disable force effects. Despite its scope, this weapon is notoriously hard to aim. Shayla Grey has repeatedly voiced her fear of this weapon. Unknown Pistol This unwieldy and cumbersome gun has been seen in Tor'gath's possession. She has never fired it in the presence of anyone, and its effects are unknown.